The Wishing Stone
by IrresistiblyCute
Summary: Story of a girl who was given something with magic.


My story. I own all rights to this story. Written by me.

The Wishing Stone

BOOM! Out from the corner of my eye I hear a rock hit the windshield. It shattered the front of the car window. My mom yells "OH NO!" and swerves out of control. I was only 7 at the time. All I remember is that was the day I found the wishing stone. Alright, I'm a little behind in the story. I bet you haven't heard that line before. Only in every story about magical wands or wizards.

Anyway, I found this stone. If you hold it it will give you your wish BUT there are three rules (Not like the Genie he only gives you three wishes. What's up with that?). This stone will give you as many wishes as you like. The rules have to be followed or you won't get any of the wishes and it's no longer a wishing stone. They are written on the bottom. So, here are the rules:

Rule 1: After you make your first wish you must carry the wishing stone with you at all times or the power will die, this is to keep the power alive. -Pretty basic. Harder than you think though.

Rule 2: In order to make your wish you must hold the stone in both hands close to your eyes and breathe on it with hot breath. -This one is easy as long as you know how to see your breath in cold air.

Last but not least Rule 3: If anyone else tries to wish on your wishing stone it is no longer yours which would mean you have to give the stone to them to keep it a wishing stone or it's just a pet rock. So to be safe I would keep it a secret if you have it. -Proven a lot harder than the other two.

Alright. So, back to what happened. My mom ended up in a ditch of course I wasn't in the car otherwise I would be dead. Just kidding. My mom lived but definitely was mad at that truck driver about the rock. That was clearly a rock until the guy said to my mom in a mysterious manner with his southern accent, "You should be thanking me ma'am. This is no ordinary rock. It is a wishing stone. If you take this home and follow these rules you will have all the wishes you could ever want." My mom replies with an attitude and says, "You're a nutter." Then she takes off with the stone without even thinking about it. When she got in her car she called AAA to come tow it.

Here I come. I'm in the car with my dad on the way home from school when we got the call. Dad on the phone, "You okay honey? Okay okay. Calm down. I'll come get you." The call ended. Dad says in a normal not so excited way, "Your mom needs us to pick her up. She has broken down." I look at him and think great she's probably all stressed out and then I respond, "Okay, did she sound stressed out?" Dad replies, "A bit sweetie. At least she's okay." Then we drive to get her.

We arrived where her car was and she seemed okay but a little shaken up. "Hey mom. You okay?" My mom replied with, "Oh yes little bear. I'm all good." My mom calls me little bear because she thinks I'm good at keeping track of things like a bear but I'm just good at scheduling. Mom says with a weird look but also trying to be mysterious and fun, "I got something for you. It's a wishing stone. They say if you follow the rules on the bottom it will give you wishes BUT if you break one rule it will no longer be a wishing stone." She tries to be creepy. It didn't work. I laugh and say, "I'll give it a go at home." That was that for a while. Well until I turned 12 in October.

My birthday is October 30th. I know I should have been born on Halloween but we don't always get what we want. I went into the store with my mom to pick out my birthday cake. Halloween was always my favorite holiday. Mom says, "Look! I found the most perfect cake for you! It's so cute. Look at all the little bears." She makes that aw face she does when she sees a cute 3 year old. I respond with, "Mom that's so embarrassing. This is not cool. How about this one?" It has pumpkins, scarecrows, and grave sites on it. My mom says, "When did my little bear grow up so fast? Okay sweetheart whatever you want it's your birthday." I went to pick it up but of course it says on the box. -Already Sold- "Dang! It's already sold mom. Well I guess we'll have to go somewhere else or just forget the cake." My mom replies all jumpy and happy, "No, lets get the bear one! It would be fun! I promise." I look down and say, "Alright mom." I was trying not to be rude. I really hope no one comes to my birthday party. Then we walked out and went home.

I was so disappointed about the cake. The party starts at 6 pm. What was I going to do? I went in my room and lied down trying to concoct a plan. I could trash it or feed it to the ducks at the pond behind our house.

But it feels like a waste of a cake. I rolled over and look at the ceiling then I reached for my favorite book when I was a kid. It's titled Little Bears. I opened it and out fell a rock. And of course I thought why is there a rock in here? I forgot about it. How did i forget? This is a wishing stone not a rock! I read all three rules. Not carefully enough I might add. But I got the wishing rule perfectly. "I wish my cake was Halloween themed." and then I closed my eyes and took a breath of hot air on the wishing stone while holding it with both hands. It lit up once. I assumed it didn't do what I wished for just because it was so quick. So I put the wishing stone in my pocket and went downstairs. Just to make sure it wasn't a trick.

As I head downstairs I think to myself what should I do if this really does work? I guess I'll get to that when I find out. I reach the bottom of the stairs and then I slowly walk up to the fridge. I nervously open the refrigerator door and peer inside. I gasp as I see that the cake is in fact the Halloween cake. But how? The only explanation was the wishing stone. I ran upstairs to tell my sister and scream "YESSS!" on the way up. Then yelling for my sister Lindsey I realized I didn't even fully understand the wishing stone myself. Maybe I should wait to tell her. But I was too excited to wait. Lindsey finally yells back after 3 times of me calling her name. "I'm in the bonus room!" I ran to my sister and said, "You will not believe what just happened to me!" I pulled out the rock and said this is a wishing stone and it grants wishes. The rules are on the back." Lindsey looks at me and doesn't believe a word I say and replies with, "You mean this rock?" She smiles. I told her the whole story about when mom was in the car wreck and how I forgot about the wishing stone until now. She just nodded along and asked if she could see how it worked.

Before I knew it it was 6:00 pm. I scream, "It's time to partaaay!" then running down the stairs I accidentally landed on my ankle weird so it hurt really bad. Probably sprained. I took the wishing stone out of my pocket and closed my eyes and took a breath of hot air and said, "I wish my ankle was better." Then went to meet the first guest that had arrived.

Of course it was Claire. She was always on time. "Hey Claire! I'm glad you made it to my 12th birthday party. Come on lets go pick a movie to watch while people get here." Claire responds excited, "Oh I get to help? Awesome!" We ran into the other room and I suggest a movie right away. "Let's watch Aladdin!" Claire replies, "Oh! I love that movie. Sounds good to me!"

Then we run back downstairs. Four other guests had arrived. "Hey Dana, Jessica, Lyndsey, and Sydney! Glad you made it!" Sydney and Lyndsey are twins. They aren't identical though which made it easy for me to know who was who. Dana and Jessica are from my middle school. Then my mom walks over to us and says, "Unfortunately, Kathryn and Emily aren't going to make it sweetheart. They are sick." I respond a little disappointed but it worked out for the better anyways, "Aw. Dang, they are going to miss all the fun."

We all ran upstairs to the bonus room to talk about games to play and movies to watch other than Aladdin of course. Sydney says, "Why do you have a rock in your hand?" Lyndsey responds curiously, "Is it your pet rock?" Dana and Jessica just look at each other dumb founded. I reply while laughing, "Hahahaha No it's not a pet rock. It's called a wishing stone. There are rules on the back and if I break any of them then it is just a rock." All of my friends are saying let me see and trying to grab it from me at this point.

As I'm yelling hold on my mom steps in and says, "Take turns! Remember sharing is caring." My face turns beat red. I have blonde hair so when my face is red you can see it a mile away. God it's like I'm five years old again. "Okay everyone. Get in a circle. Honey show them how it works. Then let them each make a wish. I'll come back and check on you guys later." Mom explains to everyone. "Ugh. Well I guess I'll go first since it's my birthday." I hold the stone in both hands, close my eyes, and blow hot air on it then say, "I wish we had a giant bowl of popcorn and soda to watch our movies with." All of sudden it smelled of popcorn and the corner of the ceiling was pouring hot popcorn into a giant bowl in the middle of the bonus room and there was a can of soda in front of all of us. I smile and scream, "YEEEAAH! We got the popcorn and soda! I'm so happy!" Then I started running around the room like a crazy person. Lyndsey and Sydney look at each other and started screaming and running too. I jumped into the bowl of popcorn and shoved some in my face and threw it up in the air. Lyndsey says crazily, "WHOSE NEXT!?" I say with a mouth full of popcorn, "Chomp. Here. Chomp. You go chomp next." Then I hand her the wishing stone. "Read the rules first. They are on the bottom. Gulp." I say after swallowing the popcorn in my mouth.

Lyndsey takes the wishing stone and reads the instructions carefully. Then she holds the rock in both hands, closes her eyes, and blows hot air on it and says, "I wish we had all the candy in the world." A mountain of candy had formed next to the giant bowl of popcorn. It poured from the ceiling of the room like rain. Lyndsey caught one and says, "WOOHOO!" Then jumps in the bowl of popcorn with me. I caught my favorite candy which was snickers. The real reason snickers is the best is because of the sweet and salty factor. It has chocolate and peanuts. This was the best birthday a girl could ask for. Dana and Jessica seemed to be in their own world deciding what they should wish for so I let Sydney go next. Lyndsey hands her the wishing stone and smiles with her teeth full of popcorn pieces and candy pieces.

Sydney looks at the rules and holds it with both hands, closes her eyes, and blows hot air on it and whispers, "I wish there was a swimming pool full of jello for us to swim in." Out of nowhere there is a giant pool under us in the bonus room. It was the floor. Luckily jello you can't really sink in. I hopped out of the popcorn bowl and started jumping up and down on it. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Sydney screamed from across the room. Then I realized how are we going to clean this up? Well, I guess I could wish it clean when I get the wishing stone back. This plan was well thought through. It would be easy.

The next decision was difficult. "Who wants to wish next guys?" I say not sure what was coming next. Dana had a look of maybe she wanted to but then I saw Claire next to me so I handed it to Claire. Claire looks at it and thinks for a second. "Alright, I think i have a wish ready." She says. So Claire reads the instructions then holds it with both hands, closes her eyes, and blows hot air on it and screams, "I WISH WE HAD PIZZA!"

Then with not even one second to think a pizza comes rolling in. Not just any pizza, it was a giant pizza with any topping you could think of. "RUN!" I scream as the pizza almost hits Sydney and Lyndsey. They jumped on the jello to get away. "You guys okay?" I ask after the pizza landed in a spot away from us. Sydney says, "Yea we got away just in time." Lyndsey responds and says, "We almost died." Then she almost fainted. By this point Claire was already chomping the pizza she wished for. I laughed and said, "Alright whose next?" Dana looked mad I chose Claire over her so I offered for Dana to go next but she said she wanted to go last for some reason. "Okay, Jessica you ready? I recommend no more giant things. We are running out of room." I say with a good but stern attitude so she would get the picture.

Jessica takes the wishing stone in her hands, closes her eyes, and blows hot air on it then says, "I wish I had all the jewelry in the world in one little bag." Sure enough a small bag of jewels was wrapped around her in a minute. She smiled and sighed as she looked at one of jewels and it's beauty. "So I guess the last person would be Dana. "Here." I hand the wishing stone to Dana who looked like she thought her wish through very well.

Dana takes the wishing stone in both hands, closes her eyes, blows hot air on it, and says, "I wish the room was full of balloons and bubble wrap for us to pop." I'd say that was an awesome wish except my fingers were greasy from the popcorn and it was hard to pop bubble wrap unless I stomped on it. Which was still fun I'll give her that. While everyone was enjoying their wishes they made (including me). I ran over to lock the door because mom said she would check on us. I didn't want her walking in on this mess. I was on a sugar rush high running around the room. I'd say about an hour passed of everyone being done with the wishes. So I went to find Dana in the craziness so I could wish it clean. "DANA, DANA, DANA! I'm screaming trying to find her. "Does anyone see Dana? I need the wishing stone to get it clean. Nobody knew where she was.

Jessica walks over to me. She explains, "Dana stole the wishing stone. She wished for the balloons and bubble wrap for her escape. I told her it wasn't right but she did it anyways." My eyes widened and anger filled my body. "She stole the wishing stone? Why would she do that? If she wanted it that badly I would have given it to her. This room is a mess. I can't let my mom see this." I started to cry. "It's my birthday, why do my birthday's end up so crazy? My mom is going to kill me." I say between sobs. I didn't even want to think of how angry my dad would be at this point. My mom being upset was enough for me to be upset.

This was the point in the story where I thought I didn't have friends. You know how all the kids stories have this part? This is the beginning of it. Of course mine is a little shorter than others I like to think. Jessica, Sydney, Lyndsey, and Claire all look angry because I said I would have given the wishing stone to Dana. Claire says, "So you like Dana more then me?" Jessica looks down and says, "I can't believe this." Sydney and Lyndsey in unison say, "What about us?" Then they walk away. Everyone else follows. There go my friends. Could this birthday get any worse?

Then there was a knock on the bonus room door. "Oh great." I say to myself while my nose is stuffy from crying. I go to open it. To face the thunder. I walk over slowly bracing myself for the worst possible yelling match from my mom. I take a deep breath and open the door slowly. Then I hear, "I'm sorry I took your wishing stone I had read the rules and I needed a cup of water. I didn't want it to turn into just a rock and that's what would have happened if I didn't take it with me because I did the most recent wish." It was Dana.

I grabbed her and pulled her in the room. "Dana!" I gave her a hug and I've never been so relieved in my life. It was like that time I had to fart but held it first and then ran to the bathroom to let it out. "I'm so glad your back. Jessica said you stole it and weren't bringing it back. I just need to wish the room clean so my mom doesn't freak out." Dana takes the wishing stone and hands it back to me. "It's all yours." She says. I took the wishing stone held it in both hands, closed my eyes, blew hot air on it, and said without hesitation, "I wish the room was spotless and clean so my mom wouldn't know we wished for these things." The room was so clean you could put your finger on any part of the floor and nothing would come up on your finger. I sighed in relief.

Then thought to myself I feel pretty bad about the friends thing. I guess I should go find them."Thanks for your help Dana. I need to find everyone else to apologize. They thought I favored you but I really just wanted the room clean." I head downstairs to find them. They didn't get far because their parents weren't there yet to pick them up.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry about the whole crazy thing upstairs. Dana came back, she just needed water and she had read the rules so carefully she knew she had to take the wishing stone with her to keep it a wishing stone. You guys are my best friends. All of you. Equally. To prove it I saved everyone a candy bar before it was cleaned up." I pulled out candy bars and handed them out. Then I realized I forgot the wishing stone upstairs. I guess that was that no more wishing stone. We all ran upstairs and laughed together the rest of the night.

Well there you have it people the wishing stone was no more but I kept it as a pet rock to remember that all friends should be and will be treated equal. Also, trust your friends even if it seems they weren't doing the right thing at the time but they usually are. That was to this day the best birthday party I've ever had. I'm 15. Well it is a little early to tell but I don't think any others could top it.


End file.
